jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2016
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2016, also known as the EBR 2016, Earthvision 2016, or more simply Greece 2016, was the inaugural event of the annual Battle Royal contest that took place in Greece. A total of 192 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 12 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 13th at the same time. The host nation, Greece, was decided by a random draw and was therefore automatically qualified to the Grand Final. The other 191 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain (11 in semi-final 4). The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 3 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before April 12th. The winner of this inaugural edition was Neo Abena from Namibia, killing Lucho Salcedo from Peru in the final showdown. Odds on favorites Lesotho placed third, while São Tomé and Príncipe and Austria rounded out the top 5. Host nation Greece placed 10th. The Battle Royale lasted 15 days, from Arena The Arena was the most well-kept secret throughout the build-up to the Games, though many speculated that it would involve the Acropolis. Most of the guesses came true, and when the citizens were raised onto their pods, they arose surrounding the Parthenon on top of the Acropolis overlooking (a replica of) Athens. The actual engineered Arena itself was said to be located on an island in the Aegean Sea, but with the highly advanced engineering that was done, it was able to replicate everything of Athens from the height of the hills to the geographic size of the city. Format and Schedule The host country of Greece was selected by a televised draw in December of 2015. After that, the draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal took place, as well as the pod number for the host country. Greece was selected to start on Pod 37. From there, each competing nation had to declare their intent to join and declare their competing citizen by March 12, 2016. Greenland, Monaco, and the Vatican decided not to participate in the Battle Royale. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens aged between 13-65 are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case they try to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Los Angeles, USA - 25 March *Mumbai, India - 29 March *Tokyo, Japan - 02 April *Zurich, Switzerland - 08 April *Paris, France - 11 April *Macau, China - 17 April *Johannesburg, South Africa - 06 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Greek history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the Greek government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 192 Nations participated in the inaugural edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 12th to 11:30 pm on June 16th. This was notable for reportedly breaking all-time viewing records across the globe, with the first 25 minutes being watched simultaneously by 3.5 billion people. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 12th to 5:50 am on June 16th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 13th to 2:45 am June 15th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 13th to 2:35 pm on June 18th. Preparation for the Grand Final The Grand Final of the Earthvision Battle Royale commenced at 12 pm on June 26, 2016. The following countries qualified to the Grand Final, along with host country Greece: Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. ERT English Live-Coverage of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2016 Kalimera to everyone joining us today for the start of the first ever Earthvision Battle Royale! It's a beautiful sunny day here in Athens, Greece as the camera pans over the Arena in anticipation for the citizens to be raised onto their pods. In the past two weeks we have experienced four semi-finals of bloodshed and heroism, heartbreak for our favorite citizens who didn't make it, and pride in our countries for showing off their strength and courage. But now we are here for the main event - the Grand Final! Forty-eight countries ranging from little Uruguay in South America to Austria in the Alps will soon compete in a modern-day gladiatorial battle royale to bring their nation the honor and pride that comes from winning this event. Billions of people across the globe are glued either around giant screens in public squares or watching from their own home in anticipation as the clock strikes 11:55, signaling only four minutes until the citizens are raised onto their pods and five until it starts! All the citizens, except our very own Nikolas Evangelos (24), have experienced the feeling of the Arena, which turned out to be a replica of Athens. They might think that the Arena will be unchanged - but the EO's have a few tricks up their sleeves. It will still take place in Athens, but there are a lot more dangers out there! Muttation packdogs roam the streets, and there is no electricity. Citizens will have to find food and water by either hunting wild animals or scavenging abandoned shops. Many buildings though are uninhabitable, and the EOs have strongly hinted that they are prone to collapsing if a tribute stays in one too long. The tributes have been raised onto their pods, and the sixty second countdown has begun! Good luck to all you competing nations and especially our very own Nikolas from Ellada! Day 1 (June 26) *Gaëtan Ngobo of is killed by Leonel Ibanez of *Thawdar Yuzana of is killed by Leonel Ibanez of The Games are off and running now with the first two kills of this Grand Final coming from Leonel of Argentina! The 48 tributes immediately took off as soon as the countdown ended, some heading towards the cornucopia, some heading towards the shelter of the city. Leonel was one of the first to get there and grabbed a spear, which he threw at an advancing Gaëtan! Soon after, he raced out of there with a crossbow, but was tackled by Thawdar from Brunei. The two struggled before Leonel managed to strangle him to death with his own hands. *Paige Tresha of is killed by Kayson Wells of Ah one of the huge favorites! Kayson of Australia showed the world why he was so heavily favored when he managed to get to the cornucopia unscathed and in the midst of the fighting and commotion, picked out Paige of Jamaica as his target. He ran up behind her and stabbed her with a hunting knife in the back. Ouch! *Shenae Franklyn of is killed by Nasreen Hossain of She was a huge crowd favorite! Very popular around the world due to her bubbly personality during the pre-parties, many were cheering her on when she made it to the Grand Final. But alas, that has all come to an end so early. She was at the cornucopia not paying attention, which gave young Nasreen of Syria an opportunity to throw a knife into her abdomen. *Vlasta Vukovic of is killed by Constanza Herrera of This is a huge shock! The two seemed like they were going to be allies, as they were so friendly to each other during the pre-parties and were even allies in the first semi-final. But Constanza of Spain completely brutalized Vlasta at the corncucopia when they were working together to get supplies. *Evelin Lyngstad of is crushed in a building collapse The rumors are true! Evelin was going from building to building in the southern part of Athens, trying to find Shelter, when the rundown building she was in crumbled to dust. This concludes Day 1. Six tributes died, leaving 42 remaining. Day 2 (June 27) BREAKING NEWS: The EOs have announced that due to the lack of deaths during the opening day, they will cause a disaster to happen. Apparently it will be an earthquake! *Tinasha Chidi of is killed during the earthquake *Leonel Ibanez of is killed during the earthquake *Taqi Seliq of is killed during the earthquake *Enitan Ade of is killed during the earthquake *Don Irvine of is killed during the earthquake *Sushil Prabhakar of is killed during the earthquake *Nosi Ganizani of is killed during the earthquake *Eranda Reufi of is killed during the earthquake *Constanza Herrera of is killed during the earthquake *Wei Yazhau of is killed during the earthquake *Lola Santander of is killed during the earthquake *Jeremias Wilhelm of is killed during the earthquake *Emeka Idir of is killed by Santi Aplizar of What a shrewd citizen! Santi used this powerful 8.7 magnitude earthquake as a cover to look for others to kill, and he found Emeka from Comoros running in the streets near the old Olympic Stadium trying to take cover. He tackled her out of nowhere and used a brick to bludgeon her. The earthquake seems to have ended. The remaining citizens seem to be trying to cope with this new obstacle now that Athens lays in ruins. This concludes Day 2. Thirteen tributes have died, 29 remain. Day 3 (June 28) *Luam Alemu Tamrat of is killed by Ruslan Kozachenko of Ruslan is one of the top 3 favorites to win this Battle Royale and bring glory to Ukraine, and he certainly showed us why this morning! Luam was forced to sleep out in the open - a stupid decision in retrospect - because her shelter was ruined during the earthquake. The gymnast from Ukraine saw her while he was on an early-morning hunting session, and decided to get rid of her quickly. He crept up to her, kneeled down beside her, and slit her throat with his blade. *Neron Armas of is killed by Chang Seo Hee of She is by far the biggest dark horse this year! The petite young woman from Korea, who didn't even go to any pre-parties and managed to hide out throughout her whole semi-final just got her first kill! The way she effortlessly jumped from a second story balcony behind an unsuspecting Neron from Chile - who was trying to take advantage of the rubble by jumping from heap to heap to hide - and crept behind him and slit his throat, makes everyone think she is a professional. *Chikera Eseoghene of dies of thirst The poor citizen never got a chance to find water, as she has been relentlessly chased by random citizens since the opening day. She collapsed early this afternoon and has just passed away. *Nuru Ade of is killed by Chandra Kusuma of Who would've thought she was capable? The New Guinean citizen managed to fend herself from the bigger Nuru of Madagascar long enough for her to deal him a deadly blow. *Kayson Wells of is killed by Fruhar Salakov of Another dark horse! The silent yet huge citizen from Tajikistan just killed the top favorite to win, Kayson of Australia! I'm sure tens of millions throughout his country watching the Battle live are extremely disappointed, many thought he would make history! But this just shows the world that Fruhar is a citizen you don't want to cross. This concludes Day 3. Five tributes have died, and there are now 24 remaining. Day 4 (June 29) *Farida Hajjar of is killed by Leonora Vasilakis of Another huge fan favorite, here in Greece she is almost as support as our very own citizen Nikolas, who is also her ally. The two were camped on a hidden spot in Lycabettus hill when they spotted Farida roaming through the bushes, appearing starved and parched. The two decided to kill her, so Leonora snuck around and ran up to her in surprise, throwing her off balance and off the side of the tallest hill in all of Athens. By the time she hit the rubble and pavement at the base of the hill, she was already dead. *Chang Seo Hee of is killed by a pack of wild dog muttations Those things have been a menace to the citizens throughout this whole Battle Royale! They have roamed the streets, especially at night, scavenging for food and people. Chang was slipping throughout the shadows but went down the wrong alley near the National Library - a pack of dogs were waiting for her! They chased her and she screamed but in the end, and to the sadness of many Koreans, she was torn apart. This concludes Day 4. Two tributes dead, leaving 22 remaining. Day 5 (June 30) *Ruslan Kozachenko of is killed by Hodari Abioye of This is a massive upset! The top favorite to win now that Australia is out of the Battle has just been killed by a 40 year old villager from Lesotho! It came as a complete shock. Ruslan, camping out in a tree in the national gardens, woke up to find that it was on fire! He didn't realize that Hodari had been silently watching him. Ruslan scrambled in fear and screamed, trying to untie the tight rope that bound him while he sleep, but to no avail! He was burning in the tree when he finally got the rope loose, then fell twenty feet to the ground. He burned for a minute before he finally succumbed to this most brutal death. Meanwhile Hodari watched without any noticeable emotion. *Chandra Kusuma of is killed by Ahmet Bogomolov of There is something about the central asian men this year that make them such a powerhouse! Maybe it's all the judo, wrestling, and other man-to-man combat they practice while there, but they are almost flawless when it comes to fighting. Poor Chandra from Papua New Guinea found that out today when she sprinted away from him. He tackled her to the hard rocky sand on the Athenian shores and put her in a chokehold until she exhaled her last breath. *Santi Aplizar of dies from consuming poisonous berries The Uruguayan citizen was starving, that he wasn't thinking clearly enough to remember what he learned in training. He was wandering around the baren wilderness between the airport and the main city, sweating and dying of heat exhaustion when he came across a bush with bright red berries. He voraciously ate them, and within two minutes he was convulsing on the floor, dead. *Leonora Vasilakis of is killed by Sefu Chiri of What tragedy! Millions of ethnic Greeks around the world are in mourning after the death of their own Leonora. She was only 19, and wandered off from her ally Nikolas of Greece for only a second. They were on the western edges of Athens, scrounging for food and water, when all of a sudden a dart comes flying across the screen, and next thing us viewers saw was Leonora standing their frozen, clutching her throat in shock. She then fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Nikolas ran over and cried out in anguish, not seeing the tiny shape of 14 year old Sefu from Ghana hiding under a nearby bush. This concludes Day 5. Four tributes have died, leaving 18 remaining. Day 6 (July 1) There were surprisingly no events today! Day 7 (July 2) *Irina Danilenko of is killed by Zaida Djuric of It's an amazing feat that this 14 year old girl from the small country of Moldova managed to make it in the top 20 of 192 countries in the first place, so both her and Moldova should be proud, not sad that they are out of the EBR! No one expected her to live this long, and unfortunately for Irina, she was discovered hiding in an abandoned hospital by the tough Balkan fighter Zaida from Bosnia, who bludgeoned her with a tire iron. *Hilma Kofoed of is killed by Lucho Salcedo of Another country that should be proud they made it this far is the Faroe Islands! The majority of the world had never heard of this country until now, so young Hilma leaves behind a legacy even though she left the Games earlier than she probably should. She was doing an excellent job hiding out in a warehouse in northern Athens, but was discovered when Lucho found the same warehouse for supplies. He overpowered her and choked her to death. This completes Day 7. Two tributes died, leaving 17 remaining. Day 8 (July 3) *Sefu Chiri of is killed by Hodari Abioye of Hodari is really starting to catch the world's attention! This is his second kill and many people are starting to wonder if he will pull of the unexpected and bring victory home to the small nation in the southern part of Africa. *Ahmet Bogomolov of is killed by Kwaku Fonseca of Another huge shock! Guess the odds weren't in Ahmet's favor. He was back at the Acropolis, scavenging to see if there were any new supplies and weapons when out of nowhere, billions across the globe heard a "whoosh" sound, followed by a small puncture sound. He was just shot by an arrow! In true Hollywood-esque dramatic fashion, he looked down at the arrow poking out of his abdomen, then back up, then collapsed to the floor dead. And standing directly behind him, still armed-at-the-ready, was the young Kwaku from São Tomé and Príncipe, looking determined and strong. This concludes Day 8. Two tributes died, leaving 15 remaining. Day 9 (July 4) *Nathan Brosseau of is killed by Nikolas Evangelos of Hometown hero! The Greek citizen himself just did his country proud, he got his first kill! Many here in actual Athens celebrated his kill with fireworks and thunderous cheering. Many are even asking if we can win! But heartbreak for France, considering Nathan was a pre-contest favorite, but didn't live up to expectations during the EBR by spending most of his time hiding. This concludes Day 9. One tribute died, leaving 13 remaining. Commentator Analysis Things are getting really exciting now! We started off with 192 determined and hopeful nations back in March, and that number quickly went down to 48 at the end of all the semi-finals 2 weeks ago. Now, that number has dwindled down to just 13 as we are in the home stretch of what has really been a truly successful inaugural edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal, which I'm sure will last for many years to come. There are no clear-cut favorites since there are always surprises, but the three citizens everyone is talking about right now is Hodari from Lesotho, Fruhar from Tajikistan, and our very own Nikolas from Greece. Will these three make up the top 3? Others that people talk about include Zaida from Bosnia, Lucho from Peru, Matthias from Austria, and Kwaku from Sao Tome. Already we are seeing a favoritism divide, though. All of Latin America is cheering on Peru, all of Asia has been supporting the tiny nation of Maldives and Tajikistan, while most of the developed Western world has been cheering on Austria and us Greeks. But we still have quite a few days to go until we find out who will become their nation's hero and the most famous, feared, and respected warrior on the planet. Day 10 (July 5) * Tandu Benipal of is killed by Haaniya Azam of These two citizens have kept a very low profile so far, but they both ended up running into each other today in the Monastiraki district. Haaniya tried running away, but Tandu pounced on her and tried to strangle her. But unknown to him, Haaniya has been hiding a small pocket knife in her sleeve. She seemed hesitant - as if she didn't want to kill - but in the end she was forced to and she jabbed the small knife deep into his chest. He fell to the floor and died a couple minutes later. *Elnur Ozbilen of is killed by Nasreen Hossain of One would think that Elnur, from a country where wrestling is a national pastime, would be able to win a hand-to-hand combat fight, but he and the world were shocked when Nasreen from war-torn Syria dodged his swipes and punches. He seemed to be more fit when he was younger to put it nicely, while Nasreen is still at the age of top fitness. She took advantage of his fatigue and bludgeoned his head with a nearby rubble piece. *Naseem Gulnam of is killed by Haaniya Azam of She's at it again! Can Haaniya be another dark horse? Many have come and gone throughout this Battle Royale, and none have lived up to the hype. But she gets her second kill today as she managed to shoot an arrow into an unsuspecting Naseem of Pakistan's chest as she rested. *Nikolas Evangelos of is killed by Hodari Abioye of A NATIONAL TRAGEDY. The host nation of Greece is in deep mourning and disappointment as our hometown hero Nikolas was today killed by the now odds-on favorite, Hodari of Lesotho. Once again, Hodari seemed to just appear out of nowhere! In true horror movie fashion, our now deceased hero Nikolas was walking into a building. The cameras in one room saw him walk through a door that was open into a room looking hesitant. He was in the center of the room looking around when the door started to slowly and silently close, and to the horror of billions of Greek-supporters across the globe, the most feared tribute in the Battle Royale was standing there! The calm demeanor and emotionless facial expression on his face was arguably one of the most eerie moments of this event so far. He stood there for a bit, silent as ever, before he slowly walked up behind a crouched Nikolas, who didn't expect a thing. Nikolas stood up, then turned around. He jumped back in shock and fright as the deep black face of Hodari was up in his! He screamed as Hodari shoved his fingers around his throat. Nikolas could do nothing but squirm and struggle as his life slowly left him. Hodari kept choking him until the boom of the fireworks (which signal the death of a citizen) could be heard in the distance. He gently let Nikolas' body fall to the floor, then arranged his body to look like he was sleeping. While this gesture may have shown Hodari's respect and integrity, he is still unpopular with Greeks after killing the hometown citizen. *Zaida Djuric of is killed by Nasreen Hossain of While the western world and ethnic Greeks still mourn the death of Nikolas, the EBR continued on. Late in the afternoon, Zaida was walking the narrow streets in the Lycabettus neighborhood when an arrow flew out of nowhere and narrowly missed her head! She screamed and crouched, frantically looking around for the citizen. She spotted her: Nasreen from Syria, who looked fierce and like a true hunter. She readied another arrow as Zaida tried to flee. Nasreen gave chase, jumping over heaps of rubble and skirting around abandoned car-props. Finally, she got close enough to Zaida where she could aim and fire, and her arrow pierced Zaida right in the back of the neck. She was dead almost instantly. *Fruhar Salakov of is killed by a pack of wild dog muttations Those things are at it again! The terrifying beasts spotted Fruhar resting against a tree. Fruhar tried climbing, but the now former-favorite to win was savaged by the muttations when they caught up to him. This concludes Day 10. Six tributes died, leaving 7 remaining. Day 11 (July 6) * Haaniya Azam of is killed by Kwaku Fonseca of We are getting down to the wire now! Only six tributes remain, and we can now start to make educated guesses as to who will win. Kwaku has shown himself to be fierce and fearless going into fights, as he was today when he ran into the formidable and deadly Haaniya from Yemen. It was an epic fight but Kwaku got the upper hand in the end, pinning her down and punching her face until she was dead. This concludes Day 11. One tribute died, leaving six remaining. Day 12 (July 7) There were no events today! Day 13 (July 8) *Nasreen Hossain of dies on impact from fall What a terrible mistake! Just when people thought she could be the underdog we would all root for, Nasreen was trying to scale a building for unknown stupid reasons, and fell after she couldn't reach the next peg to pull herself up with. She died on impact. *Matthias Lohmüller of dies from starvation Many, especially in the western world, were cheering him on in this Battle Royale dominated by African nations. But unfortunately, Matthias couldn't live up to the hype. Congrats to him and Austria for making it into the top 5, but Matthias was too paranoid of being found to go out to look for food and water. After almost five days without any food and little water, he perished early this evening. This concludes Day 13. Two tributes died, leaving four remaining. Day 14 (July 9) *Kwaku Fonseca of is killed by a muttation stingray Wow! The EOs didn't let us know that there were other types of muttations in the Arena. Kwaku, the underdog everyone believed in, was trying to spear fish of the coast of Pyrrhos, when a huge stingray attacked him! After a struggle, he was killed slowly and painfully. What a terrible way to go out, especially when he came so close to winning! This concludes Day 14. One tribute died, leaving three remaining. Commentator's Note But now we are in our top three and ladies and gentlemen, after months of planning this huge event and all the hype that has exceeded all expectations, we are finally getting near to the end of this journey! The top three that are vying to be the winner are Hodari Abioye of Lesotho, Lucho Salcedo of Peru, and to many surprises Neo Abena from Namibia, who has barely been seen at all in this Battle Royale! The majority of the people, even the Greeks, believe the Hodari will win. Next likely to win is Lucho, who has the hopes and luck from all of Latin America. FInally, Neo is somehow still alive. Has he been biding his time? Will he come out and show us what he's truly capable of? No one can really know until he shows himself which he has yet to do, the camera's aren't even sure where he is in the Arena! But anything can happen as we have seen so far for the past month, and surprises are plenty. Day 15 (July 10) BREAKING NEWS: In order to increase the dramatic element, the EOs have said that a tsunami will roll into Athens soon! *Hodari Abioye of is killed by the tsunami What a complete shock! Just as many thought this would be Lesotho's victory for the taking, the odds on favorite to win was killed during the tsunami! Hodari couldn't run fast enough, as he was hiding out near the southern shores when the Arena announcement went live. Camera's caught for the first time so far flashes of emotion on his face: fear and sadness. He tried running but the oncoming waves overcame him, and just like that, the strongest and most dangerous citizen in this whole Battle Royale was killed so simply. *Lucho Salcedo of is killed by Neo Abena of I can't believe it! Ladies and gentlemen, the most unthinkable has happened: the unsuspecting underdog who has hidden for most of the Battle Royale has just become the first Winning Citizen of the Earthvision Battle Royale ever! Congratulations to Namibia and Neo Abena who now go down in history! The tsunami rolled into the arena with such great force and destructivity. It had already killed Hodari, and was quickly on it's way to the center part of the arena where Lucho was at! He was near the parliament building frantically trying to get inside the building to reach the roof and to safety. The waves were in his sight and it almost looked like it was over! But at the last second, Lucho broke into a window and raced through the parliament building. He went up the stairs and after minutes of searching, he found the door that led to the roof. He climbed to the top and, now seemingly safe, walked calmly over to the edge to watch the huge waves wreak havoc throughout the Athenian ruins. The Peruvian citizen didn't see what billions across the world saw: for the first time in this Battle Royale, the elusive Neo Abena of Namibia made an appearance! The 26 year old appeared out of nowhere from the rubble of the half-caved in Parliament building. He got closer and closer to Lucho, who only turned around when he saw a shadow of a man looming over him! His eyes opened in fear as Neo attacked him - bashing and punching his face against the cement ledge. Finally, with Lucho's face all bloody and surely on the brink of death, Neo pushed him over the ledge causing him to plummet about fifty feet into the receding waves. The Arena then became eerily silent as Neo looked on, waiting to here the final firework that would signal his victory. After two minutes, multiple fireworks exploded in the air and an EO announced to the world that Neo Abeno of Namibia was the first ever winner of the Earthvision Battle Royale! End Next year, the 2nd Earthvision Battle Royale will take place somewhere in Namibia. From the ERT studio live here in Athens, we thank you for staying with us for this very successful inaugural edition of the Earthvision Battle Royal. We'll see you all next year in Namibia! Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of July 11 and celebrated the victory of Neo and Namibia, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Neo re-entered the stadium to thunderous applause and along with the prime minister of Namibia, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The Prime Minister accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Neo extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 1st Earthvision Battle Royale.